


When Inspiration Hits

by quinn_rossi



Series: Redheaded Insomniac [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Can be read stand alone Easy, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Praise Kink, Roommates, Sexual Content, Smut, Voyeurism, Y'all this is Sin, i guess, siiiiiin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 08:16:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14398017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinn_rossi/pseuds/quinn_rossi
Summary: Mickey offers to let Ian draw him naked. Needless to say, it’s difficult to draw someone naked when they’re so incredibly hot and so incredibly horny. [Follow up from Redheaded Insomniac but can be read as stand alone.]





	When Inspiration Hits

Ian was sat on his bed, and Mickey was sat on his own, about six feet apart. Ian was busy flicking through some books he had laid out on his bed, so Mickey decided to let him get on it. 

Now he was bored as fuck.

“Why don’t you come join me on my bed?” Mickey smirked, already stripping himself.

“I wanna draw,” Ian shrugged. “It’s quite rare for me to be this motivated, Mickey, don’t wanna waste my chance.”

Mickey rolled his eyes and sighed, but he was already halfway naked, he figured why not get all the way naked.

“What you fuckin’ drawing then? What’s so much more important than fuckin' me silly, huh?”

“I don’t know what to draw,” Ian looked over to Mickey, eyes widening when he saw Mickey stood up, hand on his hip, and looking so fucking hot naked. “Actually…”

“You can draw me,” Mickey kind of knew what Ian was going to ask.

“Fuck yes,” Ian jumped to his feet and kissed Mickey hard against the lips.

“Lie on your stomach,” Ian instructed.

Mickey stretched his arms and clicked his neck before laying down on his bed. Ian tilted his head and bit his lip a little as he checked out Mickey out.

Ian’s hand was warm and gentle as he stroked from Mickey’s shoulders and down his back.

“Fuck, you have a great ass,” Ian smirked and grabbed a handful.

“Quit your chit chat and get to drawing me. I can’t lie like this forever,” Mickey grumbled.

“Don’t be so impatient, Mickey,” Ian tutted and slipped a finger between his cheeks and teased his fucked out hole from their early morning fuck.

“ _Ian_ ,” Mickey moaned and pushed his ass up so Ian would push his finger in.

Ian pushed two fingers in and despite how good and hard Ian had stretched Mickey with his cock just a few hours ago, he was still so nice and fucking tight.

“You getting hard, Mick?” Ian asked, his voice low.

“Mhm-hm yeah,” Mickey replied, torn between grinding down on his sheets for friction, or pushing up into Ian’s fingers.

“Good,” Ian murmured as he worked his fingers in and out of his tight hole.

Then he pulled his fingers out, and left Mickey’s bed to go sit on his own.

“What the fuck, Ian?” Mickey snapped.

“Sit up. Back against the wall. Spread your legs a little,” Ian commanded.

Ian grabbed his sketchbook, flipped to a blank page and opened his pencil tin.

Mickey did as he was told. He leant his back against the wall and glared at Ian for leaving him hard.

“I’m not gonna stay fuckin’ hard whilst you draw me,” Mickey motioned to his cock that was red and standing to attention against his stomach.

“Finger yourself then,” Ian said like it was fucking obvious. “Just don’t move too much.”

“Got it,” Mickey grumbled and pushed his hand between his legs to finger his ass whilst Ian started to sketch.

Mickey closed his eyes and tried to imagine it was Ian’s fingers pushing in and out of him. He wanted to be good for Ian, stay hard whilst he drew him so his drawing wouldn’t mess up.

“Whatcha thinking about, baby?”

Mickey couldn’t help the soft moan that escaped his lips at that name. “You,” Mickey said, eyes still tightly shut.

“Good. Stay nice and hard for me whilst I draw your pretty cock.”

“Shit,” Mickey whispered. “I wanna be good for you, Ian. Gonna think about you fucking me with your fingers.”

“Good boy.”

Mickey’s fingers managed to graze his prostate just as Ian praised him. How Mickey didn’t come right there and then was a miracle.

“Don’t move your hand,” Ian said when he noticed the way Mickey moaned, indicating he’d angled his fingers and pushed them in just enough to press his prostate so good.

Mickey froze. His fingers were pressed right against his sweet spot. His mind was focused on Ian.

“Ian, I-”

“Don’t.”

It quickly dawned on Ian that Mickey was close to coming from just his imagination and fingers. Ian wanted to get his drawing done, but he wanted to see if he could make Mickey come untouched more.

He quietly placed his sketchbook and pencils to the side. Mickey’s eyes were still shut so he didn’t notice Ian had stopped drawing.

“Move your fingers, in and out, slowly.”

Mickey followed his instructions and began to slowly thrust his fingers in and out of himself.

“Tell me what you’re thinking about,” Ian commanded, very much turned on by the fact that Mickey was naked and vulnerable, fingering himself and moaning, whilst Ian sat there fully dressed and thoroughly enjoying the show.

“You. You bending me over and using me. Doing whatever the fuck you want to me. Using me like some fuckin’ ragdoll,” Mickey babbled. “I wanna be good for you, Ian, I wanna please you.”

Ian let out a low moan and focused his eyes on Mickey’s fingers now thrusting faster and with more intent. “Good boy, Mickey, letting me fuck you how I want,” Ian caught on that Mickey liked to be praised, liked to be used.

“Pounding your - fuck - your giant cock in and outta me,” Mickey continued and scrunched his face up in pleasure.

“You like it when I’m rough with you? Like it when I leave bruises on your hips and pull your hair?”

“ _Yes!_ Fuck yes,” Mickey yelped and ground down on his fingers to push them deeper.

Ian had stood up now and walked closer to Mickey to get a better look at him. Fuck he was so hot.

“You take my cock so well, baby, so good.”

Mickey was so gone to notice Ian’s voice had gotten closer. He continued to fuck himself with his fingers.

“Only for you, Ian,” Mickey moaned. “I’ll do whatever the fuck you want.”

Ian couldn’t help it. He _had_ to touch Mickey.

He placed a warm hand on one of Mickey's cheeks and said, “I want you to come for me, baby.”

“Fuck!” Mickey gasped, his eyes shot open and he came - untouched - hard, covering his stomach and chest with thick come.

“Fuck,” Ian said too, actually amazed and fucking impressed.

Mickey shook through his orgasm and kept his eyes focused on Ian. It took him a second to catch his breath.

“Sorry,” Mickey said sadly. “Now your pictures gonna be messed up.”

Ian chuckled, “This is much better. You’ve got that post-orgasm glow,” he kissed his well bitten and pink lips. “Beautiful.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well - inspiration hit me and so I wrote this haha.
> 
> I've decided I'd do the Redheaded Insomniac as its own series because I've got ideas... I'll also be doing roommate AU fics that'll mainly be one shots.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this! Much love <3


End file.
